Sonic: Reign Of Phantom
by sonictailsbros
Summary: 2,000 years have passed since Dark Nega was defeated. Now an enemy even stronger than Dark Nega reveals himself. To make matters worse Dark Nega is still alive. Now Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Nazo must save the world from Phantom while dealing with Dark Nega and bring back peace. Dark secrets will be revealed that will put friendship to the test. Sequel to Sonic: Rise Of Dark Nega.
1. Prolouge

**At long last I bring you the sequel of Sonic: Rise Of Dark Nega. In order for you to understand what's happening you must read Sonic: Rise Of Dark Nega.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, only the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

It has been 2,000 years since Sonic and Tails had defeated Dark Nega. After the battle Sonic and Tails had forgiven Knuckles for the harsh things he said and everyone else who had defended Knuckles.

Sonic gave Knuckles the Master Emerald back and told him that he can watch over it for the rest of his life until he dies. Knuckles had agreed and things had gone back to normal.

A few days after Dark Nega was destroyed, Sonic and Tails had taken their friends around the world for a long vacation and to spend as much time as they could since they are now immortal.

During the vacation Sonic and Amy had become couple as well as Tails and Cream. 3 years later Sonic and Amy got married and became the first ones of their group to be married. They also ended up having 3 kids, two boys and one girl.

10 years after Sonic and Amy were married, Tails and Cream got married. They ended up having twins both which were boys.

One by one all of Sonic and Tails' friends died either from old age or disease. Sonic and Tails were the most upset when they lost their wives, but didn't mourn for too long because they promised them that they woudn't. Even though almost all of their friends are dead, Sonic and Tails will always remember the good times they had with them.

Sonic and Tails had believed that the world was in peace, but they were wrong. A new powerful foe that had been in hiding for 2,000 years finally comes out to strike. What Sonic and Tails did not know was that a certain enemy was not dead like they thought, but very much alive.

_Present time_

A male adult brown fox was walking down the streets of Gods City(previously known as Station Square). It was just turning night as the street lights started to come on. The fox stopped when his enhanced hearing picked up a strange sound from behind him.

The fox turned around, but didn't see anything. Shrugging he turned around and continued walking. A black mist appeared behind the fox and a pair of pure red eyes could be seen glaring at the fox.

The fox stopped again when he got an uneasy feeling. He slowly turned his head and saw the black mist with pure red eyes staring at him. Before the fox could do anything the black mist flew toward him and went inside his body.

The fox felt a strong pain from inside him and let out a loud scream as his body began decomposing. Within a few seconds the fox was dead and the black mist came from his body.

The black mist started changing shape and turned into a transparent black hedgehog with pure red eyes. The black hedgehog looked at his right hand and growled when he saw that it was still transparent.

"**Grr, no matter how much life energy I steal, I'm not any closer to come back too the living. Curse you Sonic and Tails! The Dark Emerald is broken apart and the pieces are being collected by my lousy father!"**

The black hedgehog sighed. **"If my father collects all of the Dark Emerald shards then I'll never be brought back. The good thing is that those heroes are no match for my father and only I know how to defeat him."**

The black hedgehog smirked as an idea came to him. **"Hmm, it looks like I might have to make a deal with those heroes. If they deny my offer than I'll have take things up a notch with a little secret that will most likely tear them apart. Either way, it's a win-win for me. Watch out world because Dark Nega is coming back!" **Dark Nega laughed evilly before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Well that's the prologue. The next chapters will be longer and more interesting.**


	2. Encountering Phantom

**Alright there are some things I must point out about this story. Some of the chapters will have flashbacks to when Sonic and Tails' friends were alive. Also there will be some crossovers between 3 different Sonic universes. Two of them are real and the third will be a made up. Also don't even ask because I won't tell you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, only this story and my OC's.**

* * *

_Unknown location_

A blackish-silver hedgehog was sitting in a large throne inside his lair. There was a long pathway that led from the throne to the entrance of the hedgehog's lair.

The blackish-silver hedgehog currently had his eyes closed and in his right hand was a shard of the Dark Emerald. The hedgehog was squeezing the emerald shard as it was sparking with black electricity.

A few seconds later the hedgehog opened his eyes which were pure reddish-black. He growled and smashed his fist at the side of the throne.

"Grr, no matter how hard I try, I can't locate all of the Dark Emerald shards!" the hedgehog shouted.

"Lord Phantom, you shouldn't be so upset." a dark voice said.

Phantom looked over toward the entrance and saw a skeleton hedgehog. The hedgehog's skeletal body was black, with 4 large spikes on each of his shoulders. On every vertebrae of his spine had 3 feet long spikes that extend outwards.

Phantom shook his head. "Easy for you to say General Skeletra. I can only sense 3 more Dark Emerald shards in this world. Do you know what that means?"

General Skeletra shrugged. "I'm not quite sure my lord."

Phantom stood up from his throne. "It means that the other shards aren't in this dimension! There are thousands of dimensions and they can be in any of them!"

"I don't understand my lord. How can the Dark Emerald shards end up in different dimensions?" General Skeletra asked.

"It's pretty simple. Like those Chaos Emeralds, the Dark Emerald has the power of Chaos Control. When my son was destroyed the Dark Emerald shattered and the pieces were sent to different locations. Some stayed here and others traveled to other dimensions." Phantom explained.

General Skeletra nodded his head. "I understand my lord. Is there something I can do?"

"Yes there is. I want you to take this Dark Emerald shard and travel to different dimensions to locate the others. If a Dark Emerald shard is in a dimension you will know. I will open up 15 portals for now. If none are in any of those dimensions then report back to me." Phantom said handing the Dark Emerald shard to General Skeletra.

General Skeletra took the Dark Emerald shard. "Okay my lord, I won't be gone long."

Phantom nodded his head. Phantom's right hand glowed blue as he shot 15 blue lights in the middle of the lair. The blue lights flashed, turning into portals. The portals were at least 3 feet apart in a circular formation. Phantom turned to General Skeletra. "Okay you do your part while I look for the rest of the Dark Emerald shards in this dimension."

General Skeletra nodded his head and jumped through one of the portals.

Phantom created another portal right next to his throne. "Well time to get started. I don't have to worry about those heroes because they are no match for me." with that said Phantom walked through the portal.

* * *

The sun was just setting up in the Mystic Ruins. On top of a hill was a large building that was 3 times the size of a mansion. It was 250 feet wide and 25 feet tall. Also it had 3 floors. This large building was a base where the immortal heroes lived.

After Dark Nega was defeated Sonic and Tails decided to tear their small house down and build a base so all of their friends could live with them.

Shadow and Nazo both helped Sonic and Tails build the base so it can be done faster. The small hill where they were building it wasn't large enough so Sonic used his earth bending powers to make the hill larger. Within a week the base was done and everyone moved in immediately.

The base had 20 rooms, a large Kitchen that was 50 feet in diameter, a war room located in the basement area where our heroes had meetings. The war room was 65 feet in diameter with a large table in the middle of the room. A large 98 inch TV was hanging up on the far end of the room. The base was run by a master computer Tails built called Master Advanced Computer 1009823 or MAC for short.

As of right now Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Nazo were on the roof of the base watching the sun rise. Even though 2,000 years have passed, Sonic and Tails had not grown or aged. They still looked like when they were 17 and 10. The only thing different about Sonic and Tails are their shoes and gloves.

Sonic's shoes were no longer red and white. They are now the colors of the Chaos Emeralds, with each color divided equally. His gloves are now a crystal blue color with a green emerald symbol on the palms.

Tails' shoes are now yellow instead of red and white as well. His gloves were now a gold color with a symbol of the sun on the palms.

"You know not much things have been happening since Dark Nega was defeated." Sonic said breaking the silence.

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah I know. The only thing that has been happening is bank robbery, power outages or some other thing that the police can handle themselves."

"I know what you mean. Just because we're heroes doesn't mean we have to do the police's jobs." Shadow stated.

"I'm really surprised that you haven't gone stir crazy with boredom Sonic." Nazo pointed out.

Sonic groaned. "Please don't remind me. The only reason I'm not as you say 'stir crazy' is because Tails built a virtual reality game that allows us to face our enemies from the past, stronger than before."

"Wait when did Tails build that?" Nazo asked.

"About 1,500 years ago." Sonic replied.

Nazo was about to make a remark, but a robot voice spoke first.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your conversation, but there are 4 guests that just appeared in the war room looking for you guys." MAC stated.

"Guests? How is it possible that people can just walk into a highly advanced security base?" Sonic asked.

"They didn't walk in Sonic, they teleported in a flash of blue light." MAC replied.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other knowing exactly who they were. "Come on guys, something tells me this is going to be important." Sonic said as he Chaos Controlled away while taking Tails with him.

Shadow and Nazo looked at each other before they Chaos Controlled too the war room.

When everyone arrived at the war room, Sonic and Tails were surprised to see the 4 guardians of the gods.

"Slicer, Killer, Molten, Magma? What are you guys doing here?" Tails asked.

"Well Tails Light, we are here with some bad news." Slicer replied.

Sonic frowned at hearing this. "Bad news? What kind of bad news?"

"Master Sonic and Tails Light, haven't you sensed a change in Mobius' negative energy force?" Molten asked.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other. "Well we kind of did, but didn't pay much attention to it." Tails said.

"Why didn't you pay any attention to it? It's your guys jobs to protect Mobius from evil." Magma explained.

Sonic shrugged. "Well it isn't strong, so we just thought that the negative energy was left over from our fight with Dark Nega."

"No it's not. The enemy can't be detected for some reason. We have sensed this energy before and it's very strong." Killer said.

"Me and Sonic defeated Dark Nega, so it can't be him." Tails stated.

"I guess this means that we have a new villain to take down." Sonic said.

"Excuse me everyone, I hate to break up your reunion but we have a 2 issues." MAC's voice said through the speakers in the war room.

"Issue? What kind of issues?" Tails asked.

"The first is that last night another Mobian was killed again the same way as the other 4,852 Mobians." MAC explained.

"Okay this is really getting on my nerves. What exactly is killing all these people?" Shadow asked.

"That is a answer we don't have. It's been happening for about 1,925 years now. So it's impossible that a normal person can be doing it." Nazo explained.

"So what's the other issue MAC?" Tails asked.

"The other issue is that a mysterious cloaked hedgehog has been spotted on the outskirts of Gods City." MAC stated.

"Okay we'll go check it out." Sonic said.

Tails turned around to face the guardians. "So are you guys going to come with us?"

Slicer shook his head. "No, we only came here to warn you about the danger that is coming." with that said the 4 guardians disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"They never stick around for long." Shadow said.

"Yeah that's pretty much how they roll." Sonic explained. "Anyway we better get going."

Sonic used Chaos Control to teleport everyone to the outskirts of Gods City where they will meet their new enemy.

* * *

Phantom was standing outside of Gods City staring at the city with a scowl on his face. "Blasted mortal city. Those insects living happily because of the protection of their heroes makes me sick. No matter, when I collect every piece of the Dark Emerald this 'peaceful' world will be no more."

A flash of blue light appeared behind Phantom and he smirked. "I had a feeling you heroes would show up."

"Well good for you pal." Sonic said with sarcasm.

Phantom laughed. "So it really is true that Sonic the hedgehog has an attitude."

"Who are you?" Tails asked.

"Who am I? My name is Phantom, the leader of the skull tribe of demons." Phantom said turning around.

Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Nazo all froze when they saw that Phantom's eyes had no pupils like Dark Sonic and Dark Nega. What stood out the most was that his eyes were reddish-black which reminded them of Dark Nega.

Finally getting over their shock Sonic decided to ask Phantom something. "Hey Phantom, are you by any chance related to Dark Nega?"

Phantom scoffed. "Unfortunately yes. He's my son."

Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Nazo's jaws dropped. "Wait your Dark Nega's father?" Tails asked in disbelief.

Phantom glared at Tails. "Have you not been listening Tails?"

"Well sorry! I was just shocked is all." Tails defended.

"I have a grandpa?" Nazo asked in shock.

Phantom whipped his head toward Nazo. "Did you just call me your grandpa!? Just what exactly did my son do with our tribes Dark Emerald?"

"Wait I thought the Dark Emerald belonged to Dark Nega." Tails asked in confusion.

Phantom scowled. "He lied! The Dark Emerald belongs to the tribe. He stole it from the tribe! And used it for himself. Now because of him the Dark Emerald is in pieces!"

"What! The Dark Emerald isn't destroyed?" Sonic asked.

"Of course not! The Dark Emerald can never be destroyed completely! Anyway I love to stick around, but I must be going." Phantom opened up another portal and walked inside with the portal closing behind him.

"Something tells me that this battle will not be easy." Sonic said.


End file.
